Affinité
by Mailman Dragonite
Summary: Affinité, "affinity": A spontaneous or natural liking/sympathy for someone. —For two people so different, Misty and Serena sure have a lot in common, don't they? [Serena/Misty, also know as ChampsElyseeShipping. Contains mention of PokéShipping and AmourShipping.]


_"I can't wait for you guys to meet her!"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Those words echoed in Serena's mind. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little anxious. Misty, this girl Ash was so excited for them to meet, was the first person he'd ever traveled with on his journey. He was so full of energy when he spoke of her. In fact… the only time Serena had ever seen him so excited was when he spoke about his Pokémon.<p>

She always felt the slightest twinge of anticipation when Ash gave attention to other girls; she couldn't help it. Serena tried so hard _not_ to remember her anxiety when she thought he was supposed to have a date with Penelope. Even if she didn't want to feel that way, she did. Though—this time… listening, hearing all the things he had to say about this other girl…

Serena felt… kind of excited, too.

From what Ash said, Misty was strong, bold, and an _amazing_ trainer. She was a Gym Leader, even. She was independent, and knew what she wanted. To Serena… that was just amazing. That was everything Serena hoped to be. Strong, independent, and confident. She hoped Ash would be able to speak of _her _so passionately one day, too.

They were at the Lumiose airport. As the four of them stood there—herself, Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie—Serena was lost in her thoughts. The other three conversed excitedly between themselves, but Serena was silent.

"Eh, Serena?" a voice called her back to reality. It was Ash. She looked up to him. "Aren't you excited?" he asked.

"Ah—of course," she said, perhaps half-heartedly.

At that, Ash gave a wide grin. "I knew you would be!" he said, "Trust me—_you'll just love her._"

* * *

><p>The stood at the gate, nearly having to restrain Ash from rushing past airport security. Regardless—his face soon lit up in excitement. "Misty!" he called, "Misty, over here!"<p>

Hearing her friend yell at the top of his lungs, Serena looked up. As Ash waved off in the distance frantically, Serena caught sight of another hand waving back. It was her. Misty.

She had bright orange hair with red undertones. She looked fit, she was wearing a tank top and shorts—exposing her mid drift. In her arms was the cutest little Azurill Serena might have ever seen. Overall, Misty was… really pretty.

Said girl rushed towards them. "Ash!" she said.

"It's so great to see you!" he said excitedly. Without thinking—he wrapped his arms around her in a hug—a very Ash Ketchum kind of hug. Kind of like a Teddiursa. As he did—the hairs on the back of Misty's neck stood on end. And such a reaction only extended to Serena—especially as Misty returned the gesture. Serena frowned a bit, suddenly feeling small and unwanted. She shifted behind Clemont a bit. Then a little more. And a little more—hoping she'd disappear entirely.

"Eh-hem—" a tiny voice chimed in. Releasing his friend from his hold, Ash turned around to see Bonnie standing with her hands on her hips—tapping her little pink shoe. "Aren't you gonna introduce us too?" Bonnie scolded.

"Ah—right, right! Sorry," he laughed, to which Bonnie smiled. "Everyone, this is Misty!" he said, holding a hand out to present her. To which the orange-haired girl smiled a bit. Misty kneeled down, so she was at Bonnie'e eye level.

"I'm Bonnie!" said the tiny girl with a big smile. "And this is my older brother, Clemont! We're so excited to meet you!"

"We are," Clemont smiled. "It's wonderful getting to meet another Gym Leader from different region."

"I agree!" Misty winked, "It's nice to meet both of you!"

Bonnie grinned. "Your Azurill's so cute, can I hold it?!" she asked. Misty giggled and nodded, handing the Pokémon to the little girl. Bonnie smiled brightly in excitement, then squeezing Azurill tight. "Oh oh! Clemont! Misty's so great, isn't she!? She even took care of Ash for a long time, too!"

"Don't even think about it, Bonnie," Clemont said sharply, already knowing what his little sister was getting at. Bonnie just smirked a bit—plotting her agenda for Misty's visit.

Regardless, the older girl again rose to her feet. As she did, Misty then took notice to the one person she'd yet to meet—the girl peeking over Clemont's shoulder in the very slightest.

Knowing how soft and shy Serena was, Ash just smiled. Stepping to her side, he took Serena's hand, pulling her out and into view. Serena's cheeks lit in a bright shade of embarrassment, as she felt Ash's palm in hers for just a moment. "And this is Serena!" he told Misty, ushering her towards the other girl. "She's the one I went to camp with!"

Soon, Serena stood face to face with Misty. Well… almost face to face—Misty was actually quite a few inches taller. Sensing the other girl's shy demeanor, Misty smiled softly.

"Serena…" Misty repeated. "Ash's told me so much about you," said the red-head.

At that, Serena's cheeks again lit pink. "He… he has?" she asked; Misty nodded.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," said the taller girl, holding a friendly hand out for Serena to take. The shorter girl looked at Misty's palm for a moment, then reached out, taking it in her own. Her skin was soft—something Serena didn't expect. Ash had said Misty really enjoyed swimming, and even ran a Water-type Gym. She assumed Misty would have had coarse, dry skin. But… she really didn't. It was after a moment, but Serena's surprise then increased ten fold.

So very boldly and unexpectedly, Misty leaned over—pressing her lips to Serena's cheek.

Serena only blinked, feeling her heart rate increase. The other three gave Misty a strange look as well. For maybe the millionth time that day, she blushed… rather intensely, this time. "Ahh—!" she said, tapping her finger tips to her cheek. "I—uhm—!" Taking her fluffy tufts of hair in hand, Serena shielded her face a bit—it was something she always did when embarrassed. "W-what was that for?" she asked meekly.

"Hm?" Misty blinked after a moment. "I thought… that's how people greeted one another in Kalos?"

"Is it?" Ash tilted his head. "That's new to me?"

Serena blinked in return. It was true—it was an old custom that people often did yet. "It is," Clemont explained, "Friends kiss one another cheeks as a casual greeting."

"Why did you kiss Serena's cheek and not mine then?" Ash said, putting his hands on his hips.

Misty stuck out her tongue. "Friends get my cheek kisses. Bike thieves don't," she said playfully.

"Hey!" Ash said abruptly. Clemont and Bonnie laughed, hearing the two bicker. Misty turned her attention away from the dark-haired boy at that moment, however, and looked back to Serena. Misty suddenly took both Serena's hands in her own.

"Besides," she said. With a softer expression—one that was almost… empathetic—Misty said. "From what Ash has told me—you and I," she paused. "We have a lot in common."

"What... do you mean?" asked Serena, perhaps confused. From everything Ash had said, they were complete opposites.

"Oh, nothing," said Misty playfully. "Just... you've lent him your handkerchief too..." she paused, then giving her a cute wink. "Am I right?"

Serena stared back, perplexed. What did… Misty mean? Wait—did she mean—? How did she know-? Serena glanced back and forth between the orange-haired girl and raven-haired boy. Suddenly, any overwhelming anxiety Serena felt had just faded away… Her expression softened.

She understood Misty's meaning.

She thought she should've felt worried about the fact—or threatened, or something of the like. But, quite on the contrary… she felt much better than she had in a long time. She didn't feel so alone.

Suddenly, softly, Serena giggled. "Does this mean… we're friends?" she asked hopefully. Lightly, Misty nodded—a gesture that made Serena's heart feel the slightest bit lighter…

Ash gazed between the two girls, entirely lost and confused. "What? What do you mean? I think you're as different as two people can get!"

"You'd be surprised, Ash," Serena said playfully. As she did, she then gazed back to Misty, with her very first smile of the day. Blushing again, leaning over, she placed a light kiss on Misty's cheek as well…

"It's so wonderful to meet you, Misty."


End file.
